


The Appeal of Wild Daisies

by Chocolatpen



Category: Haikyuu!!, ゲート 自衛隊彼の地にて斯く戦えり - 竿尾悟 | Gate: Jietai Kanochi nite Kaku Tatakaeri - Sao Satoru (Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatpen/pseuds/Chocolatpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother’s chopsticks clatter onto the table the same time his father’s cup falls out of his grip and smashes on the floor. Koushi’s eyes grow big, his mouth falling open, as the grip on his schoolbag slackens and it falls onto the ground with a loud thud.</p>
<p>There, on the TV screen, is his brother – diplomatic smile plastered on his features as he guides a little, blonde girl away from the cameras. The anchors are saying something about different customs, and political connections, but Koushi’s mind can hardly even accept the fact that his brother, Sugawara Kouji, is getting married to a twelve year old child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Appeal of Wild Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> GATE is so underrated I cannot. This is inspired by that tumblr post "why are all Sugawara's attractive" HAHA.
> 
> It's pretty self explanatory, I think, and you can still read it even if you haven't watched the anime. You should, though, it's pretty darn good.

Sugawara Koushi wakes up a little earlier on Monday morning – it’s his turn with the keys for morning practice, and he doesn’t want to run late. Although, what with how Hinata and Kageyama are like, he doubts he’ll even be the first to arrive at the gym.

 

He spares a moment to send Daichi a quick text. _Good morning!_ With a smiley, of course. And then, after another moment, adds a _hope you haven’t overslept again, captain_.

 

A few clouds dot the otherwise clear dark sky, and the warm glow of the rising sun is still only a little spot on the horizon as he throws on the school uniform hanging from the hooks behind his door. It’s still a little chilly, since the tendrils of winter have yet to fully receed, so he pulls his favourite, pale blue scarf from his cupboard with one hand and picks up his brown school bag from his desk with the other.

 

His parents are already downstairs, early risers as they both work in the city. His mother is seated at the dining table with a half-finished slice of saba, and his father is sipping at a cup of coffee with the newspaper folded into half and propped up against his knee. Both of their eyes are glued to the screen, however, and Koushi allows his gaze to linger as he greets his parents and picks up a piece of toast.

 

The news is reporting the latest happenings in the Empire – the place from beyond the Gate that had appeared in the Tokyo Ginza district sometime last year. Apparently, things have settled over there, at least enough for a select few journalists to be allowed entrance.

 

Elves, magicians, warriors, Princes and Princesses are all commonplace there, it seems, as though it were a world straight out of one of Tanaka’s sister’s games. Koushi wants to go, someday. Maybe his brother will bring him. Sugawara Kouji is one of the diplomats who had been sent to the other world as an ambassador, after all, and-

 

His mother’s chopsticks clatter onto the table the same time his father’s cup falls out of his grip and smashes on the floor. Koushi’s eyes grow big, his mouth falling open, as the grip on his schoolbag slackens and it falls onto the ground with a loud thud.

 

There, on the TV screen, is his brother – diplomatic smile plastered on his features as he guides a little, blonde girl away from the cameras. The anchors are saying something about different customs, and political connections, but Koushi’s mind can hardly even accept the fact that his brother, Sugawara Kouji, is _getting married to a twelve year old child_.

 

His father is on his feet in an instant, rushing to their landline because that’s the only way they can contact Kouji, at least while he’s still beyond the Gate. Koushi himself remains stunned while his father demands for his eldest son over the phone and his mother hovers over her husband, and the TV, and the spilt coffee, like she’s suddenly at a loss for what to do.

 

Koushi certainly feels that way.

 

_What have you gotten yourself into, nii-san?_ He thinks as he stares at the TV; now with a paparazzi photo of Kouji blown up on the top right corner. The anchors are delving deeper into his brother’s backstory as a prominent bureaucrat of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, and how the government still remains tight-lipped about what truly happened for there to have been a political marriage arranged – so publicly, at that.

 

Apparently, judging from rumours floating around the town located next to Alnus military base, he’d done it to save her life.

 

Typical Kouji.

 

His mother ushers him out the front door with a flustered wave of her hands, murmuring something about calling him if there are any further developments, and that he’ll be late if he doesn’t hurry.

 

And then the door is shutting in his face and he’s left alone with his thoughts, his ears turning cold from the morning chill.

 

In the sudden quiet, Koushi realises that his phone is buzzing rather insistently. Digging through his bag for the small flip phone, he almost walks straight into their front gate. There are three messages from Daichi – the first replying to his text, and then the next two inquiring where he was, and that had it been Koushi who overslept.

 

Not needing any more prompting, Koushi runs all the way to school, his thoughts still in a jumbled mess he can’t sort through. He’s absolutely winded as he rounds the corner and skids to a stop in front of the entire volleyball team; tossing Daichi the keys to the gymnasium as he rests his hands on his knees and pants.

 

They’re all good spirited about Koushi’s tardiness, even though it had cost them some of their practice time, and Daichi stops to shoot Koushi a worried look when he joins them after changing. “Are you alright, Suga? You’re never late, and I know you didn’t oversleep since you texted me this morning.”

 

Koushi nods, very aware that his kohai are eavesdropping, and allows his signature smile to stetch at his features. His thoughts are still in a mess. “Yeah, just some things at home. I’ll tell you about it later, if you don’t find out about it first.

 

Daichi’s eyebrows are lifted so high on his face they might actually disappear into his hairline. Regardless, he merely nods in understanding and begins dividing the team up into groups for receiving practice.

 

The day passes by quickly, however, as one of the busier days of the third years’ week. This, coupled with Koushi’s oddly absent behaviour, results in Daichi letting the incident go – at least until they have alone time after practice.

 

At least, that had been the plan.

 

“Do you think he’s a pedophile?” Tanaka wanders, loudly, from where the first and second years are huddled together in the clubroom. Immediately, Koushi stiffens where he’s changing into his gym clothes, and Daichi stops, half dressed, to look at him in concern.

 

Spotting the third years, Nishinoya bounces over and tugs at Koushi’s sleeve excitedly. “Did you see, Suga-san, Daichi-san, Asahi? It’s news about the Gate!”

 

That isn’t all surprising, since the tabloids have been flooded with issues about the Gate and the world beyond it since the massacre the year before, but Koushi is already bracing himself for the unavoidable end. Daichi is the only one who knows that his brother is beyond the Gate. He’s the only one who’s _met_ him before.

 

Koushi doesn’t know how Daichi will react, when he doesn’t even know how to deal with the information himself.

 

“What about it?” Daichi looks slightly amused, his mouth quirked upwards at the sides as he watches the kohai attempt to untangle themselves in hurried excitement. A phone is thrust into Daichi’s hands, and he begins to read it with a raised brow.

 

Koushi knows what article it is with a simple glance down at the small screen. He pales instantly, the blood draining from his features as he watches Daichi’s eyebrows knit into a frown and comprehension emerging in his gaze. When he’s done, Daichi looks up, right into Koushi’s eyes, and asks, “What is this?”

 

The grey haired setter actually takes a step back from his boyfriend, shaking his head as he pulls at the sweater in his hands agitatedly. “I don’t know. We had no idea until this morning.”

 

The others look between them in confusion, until Tanaka – always too smart in anything non-academic – manages to connect the dots. The realisation dawning on his features is almost comedic. He looks like a child on Christmas morning. “No way, no way, no way!”

 

Before anyone can say anything more, however, a flurry of voices outside the clubroom is the only warning they have before the door is pushed open. Takeda sensei looks concerned, even more than he usually is, but the thing that makes Koushi’s heart plunge into his stomach is the fact that his _father_ is standing right behind him.

 

Sugawara Noritaka looks stern and imposing, and he towers over their teacher without any added effort. Koushi has always resembled his mother more than his father – those genes are all Kouji’s.

 

Spotting his son, Koushi’s father purses his lips. “Koushi, I’m afraid we need to leave now. They need us in Tokyo.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
